1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrow fletching having a concave side effected with an integrated kicker or a bowed foot.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional archery arrows include fletchings having a vane with two similar opposing surfaces. Such archery vanes do not affect rotation during arrow flight resulting in poor arrow shaft stability and poor arrow flight accuracy.
In an effort to increase rotation of the arrow, conventional vanes are attached to the arrow shaft in a helical or offset orientation with respect to the longitudinal axis of the arrow shaft. The helical or offset orientation of the archery vanes generates more rotation during flight than other conventional archery vanes. However, due to the decreased clearance between archery vanes, the archery vanes interfere with an arrow rest of a bow, for example as the arrow is shot. This interference causes the arrow to change direction as it is shot from the bow or wobble during flight, resulting in decreased accuracy and flight distance. Further, because of a required offset position arrows having helically oriented archery vanes are difficult to manufacture.
There is an apparent need for an archery vane which generates enough rotation of the arrow shaft about a longitudinal axis to provide increased rotation and increased stability to the arrow shaft and improve flight accuracy of the arrow.
It is also apparent that there is a need for an archery vane that can be positioned along the arrow shaft parallel with respect to the longitudinal axis of the arrow shaft, to simplify manufacturing of arrows while providing enhanced aerodynamic flight.